Clear (Girls' Frontline)
|-|Clear= |-|Queen of Pocket City= Character Synopsis Clear 'is the main protagonist of the DJMax Respect event of Girls’ Frontline. Clear is the original form of Fail, with the latter being a corruption of her soul empowered by hatred of being forgotten. Clear is the idol protector of Pocket City and also ruels over it as their queen, being favored by the masses due to her good leadership and singing. Since World War III, Clear has become forgotten and this lead her to becoming Fail, however after the visit of The T-Dolls, she is returned to her original form, Clear Character Statistics 'Tiering: 4-A Verse: 'Girls' Frontline '''Name: '''Clear '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''18-20 '''Classification: '''Second Queen of Pocket City, The Glory Light '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Weapons Mastery, Light Manipulation (Emanates light from her essence and has a deep connection to "The Glory Light", of which is the purest form of light), Creation (Has the ability to create objects from nothingness), Memory Manipulation (Removed the memories of all inhabitants of Pocket City, in addition to implanting new memories into their psyche), Mind Manipulation (Mentally controls the entirely of Pocket City and removed the free will of all it's population. This made them unable to think of anything but following the laws of Fail. Can attack on a mental level), Non-Physical Interaction, Information Manipulation (Has the power to interact with a T-Dolls' Digi-Mind, which is purely information and their true incorporeal form), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Stated to have absolute control over Pocket City, of which is of her creation and her dominion), Soul Manipulation (Capable of stealing the souls of opponents and destroying them if desired. Fail can also tear away pieces of one's essence and create things from them), Sound Manipulation (Her music is potent enough to effect the mind and soul of other beings, in the form of repairing or harming them), Law Manipulation (Created laws where those who's minds are removed in up dying, as evident by Ferri stating ""Fairies with their memory taken away will become like this", referring to The Graveyard), Dream Manipulation (Able to create dreams that pacify those who enter), Spatial Manipulation (Created and manipulates an endless maze), Immortality (Type 1 & 8; Reliant on the existence of Pocket City and her pure heart), Chaos Manipulation (Has control over the chaotic forces of nature, which naturally exist in her heart), Non-Corporeal, Existence Erasure (Capable of making beings disappear) 'Destructive Ability: Multi-Solar System Level '(Equal to her corrupted self, Fail , whom of which holds absolute control over Pocket City, a realm big enough to contain a moon and stars. Pocket City is stated to be "hers" and it's suggested that said location is an extension of her own heart. Stated to have no issue being able to recreate Pocket City from it's original state) 'Speed: FTL '(Capable of firing attacks comprised of light, with Clear's light being the "purest form" of light. Equal to Fail, whom of which could easily surpass The T-Dolls, whom of which can react to and dodge laser beam emissions from Rodelero's and Typhon's) 'Lifting Ability: Superhuman '(Capable of easily carrying heavy weapons and cases of weapons whilst fighting physically in combat and not being weighed down) 'Striking Ability: Multi-Solar System Class '(Wields control over Pocket City, a realm big enough to encompass numerous stars and a moon. Can recreate Pocket City with nothing but memory and replicate it's size, of which she initially created) 'Durability: Multi-Solar System Level '(Can survive attacks from Black Cat, which is directly equal to her Glory Light, a weapon made of her own essence. Implied to be capable of surviving the destruction of Pocket City) 'Stamina: High '(Capable of fighting against several waves of enemies whilst having enough energy to take on much stronger foes as well) 'Range: Stellar '(Can effect the entirety of Pocket City, which is this size) 'Intelligence: Very High '''(Capable of outsmarting T-Dolls in combat, despite T-Dolls being made solely for combat and having immense knowledge in the fields of war. Has knowledge of architecture, using physics to create complex structures) '''Weaknesses: Black Heart Other Attributes List of Equipment: ' *'Glory Light: '''The main weapon of Clear, which is comprised of her pure and luminous heart. It's described as " ray of light emitted from a pure heart from another world, it brings a ray of power and hope to you who is yet to be found." '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Keep it up!:' Stops shooting and plays her guitar 5 times. Every play of the guitar applies 30% damage and accuracy (40% if "Glory Light" is equipped) buff to single teammate except herself for 3 seconds. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Girls' Frontline Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Musicians Category:Humans Category:Light Benders Category:Weapons Master Category:Creation Users Category:Memory Users Category:Flight Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Mind Users Category:Law Manipulators Category:Sound Users Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Immortals Category:Existence Erasers Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Chaos Users Category:Space Benders Category:Tier 4